To Free My Soul, Body, and Mind
by Child of Taboo
Summary: When Harry turns 16 he recieves a book that sets into motion a chain of events that will change how he views the world and the people he thought he knew
1. Happy Birthday to Me

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

Warning: "I don't suggest reading this fanfic if you haven't read the books up to OTP. This is a sixth year story. I will have Harry do things little kids don't do. This means slash for ALL!!! I have taken a sorry that I wrote on a different sight and am trying to make it slash, keep in mind this is the first time I have done this. The original story was called Heritage. But some jerk left me a review acusing me of making Heritage a slash fic. The were very rude so since Heritage never was going to be a slash iI took Its first chapter and changed it a little.

Last words: This is SLASH, if you don't like slash go read Heritage. Well hope you enjoy my fic. On with the show!!!

Chapter 1  
Happy Birthday to Me

The crisp light of a dawning day was shining in his eyes when he woke up. Harry Potter slowly pulled himself up in his small bed. Reaching over to his night stand he grabbed his glasses and placed them upon his head. He glanced around the sun lit room and let out a sigh. Although his relatives had granted him the "great honor" of using Dudley's second room as his own, the place was more of a trash hep that a bedroom.

He slid himself out of the thin piece of cloth that served as his blanket. When he had returned from the horrible events of his fifth year at Hogwarts he had found his already horrible room trashed. It seemed that Dudley and his friends had taken to drinking and pot, both of witch they liked to do in the freak's room. Empty and broken booze bottles littered the floor and a bad smell hung in the air. Harry had known that the only way he could walk around his room barefoot was to clean up the room himself.

For the first few weeks since returning the Dursley's, Harry had spent every minuet he could in his room. The time he could spend working on it was limited by the long list of chores his uncle forced him to do. The up side to this was he didn't have enough time to reflecting on the events at the Ministry of Magic. But Harry knew he was slowly sinking into a depressed state. His room was now clean, although he still had to leave his window open to lessen the smell of pot, and Uncle Vernon had been easing up on the chores.

Last night when he had finished cooking the Dursley's dinner and had returned to his room, devoid of all distractions, he had thought of his Godfather.He missed Sirius like a drowning swimmer missed air. In a few short minuets Harry's thoughts had spiraled downwards at an alarming rate, he even considered taking his own life. But as he had reached for the very blade Sirius had given him he stopped himself. If he killed himself everyone's sacrifices for him would have been in vane. It wouldn't have been so bad if his friends had kept in touch beyond a few letters were they only talked of Quidditch and studying.

As if she read his mind Hedwig zoomed through his open window along with two other owl's. Harry recognized Pig, Ron's hyper active owl, but the other he didn't recognize. Hedwig stretched her leg towards Harry untied the package and she flew into her cage to get some well deserved rest. He removed two other packages from the other two owls, pig fallowed Hedwig into her cage while the unknown owl took off through the window.

Harry turned his attention to the packages. The first one was from Hermione and the Weasley family, the second was from his ex-Professor Remus, and the third came from Hogwarts. He decided to open the Hogwarts one first. Hopefully it contained his O.W.L. results.  
Inside the box was two letters and a small container containing Hagrid's famous rock cakes. He opened the first letter. It was a birthday card from Hagrid.. When he opened the second letter he was happy to see his O.W.L. results.

-------------------------------------------

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to present your Ordinary Wizarding Level results.  
Sincerely yours,  
Minerva McGonagall

Potions- Practical: (O) Theory: (A)

Defense Against the Dark Arts- Practical (O) Theory (O)

Divination- Practical (P) Theory (O)

Charms- Practical (E) Theory (O)

Care of Magical Creatures- Practical (A) Theory (A)

History of magic-Theory (P)

Astrology- Practical (P)

Transfiguration- Practical (O) Theory (E)

Herbology- Practical (A) Theory (E)

-------------------------------------------

Harry smiled his O.W.L. score was not bad at all. Hermione would be proud. He set the letter down and turned back to the others. He then decided to open the package his friends had sent him. Inside he found a few chocolate frogs from Ron and Ginny, an assortment of pranks from the twins, and '101 Ways to Hex Your Enemies' by Jill Jordan from Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes, Hermione was always to obsessed with encourages reading. He also found a few joke items from the twins and a bag of sweets from Molly.

Now that he had nothing else to open Harry turned to Lupin's box. He hadn't talked to his old teacher since the death of his god father.

-------------------------------------------

Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arc...

And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind then fell back into place.

-------------------------------------------

Harry shook his head to chase the memory from his thoughts. He had to face Lupin sometime. He slowly removed the tape and opened the package. Inside to box was a letter and a book. He opened the letter, a bad feeling in his gut.

-------------------------------------------

Dear Harry,

I understand why you haven't owled me yet and I want you to know its ok. I miss Sirius to and if you need someone to talk to I'm there for you. Where ever he is he is proud of you Harry, don't you ever forget that.

The book in the box is something your father gave to me, I am sure it will serve you better. The book is called 'Dinm' only a few people can read it your father and me could only make out faint lettering .

Wishing you all the happiness in the world,

Mooney

-------------------------------------------

Harry turned his attention to the book. It had a green cover with interact gold and silver leaves adorning it. In fancy silver script the word 'Dinm' was scrawled across the cover. Harry opened the book and found only a simple sentence inside "To free the soul, body, and mind". Harry read over the words a few times but he could make no seance of them, and all of the other pages were blank. He decided to take a closer look at the book when he arrived at Hogwarts. So he packed the book inside his trunk. After locking his trunk Harry headed downstairs to make breakfast before the Dursley's woke up. So far this was turning out to be a very typical birthday for him.  
-------------------------------------------  
After a full day of chores given to him by the Dursley's Harry retired to his room. He sat on his bed and was soon absorbed in the book Hermione had given him. He planned to stay up for his birthday. It was a ritual he did every year since he could remember.

After reading through the entire book Harry was surprised when he glanced over at his clock. He had been so absorbed in the book that his birthday was fast approaching. Harry watched as his cheep wall cloak as its hand wound around the face. He started to count it down.

"Five...four...three...two...one... Happy Bir" He stopped mid word, something was wrong.

A strange sensation filled Harry. A jolt of electricity run up his spine casing him to gasp. A stifled scream escaped his lips as his body was enveloped in pain. The sensation bringing painful cries from his lips. His body seemed to consist of lava and ice all a once. His nerve endings seemed to have become hyper sensitive to everything around him, causing even slight movements against the air to stink his skin.

Harry pulled himself off his bed and onto the floor, his glasses fell from his face only to slide across the room. When he tried to stand he found his legs didn't work. The pain was worse than any curse he had ever felt as. Harry painfully dragged himself across the floor towards his desk. He needed to find help. Reaching a hand upwards he pulled down a piece of parchment and a pen. He quickly tried to write to Dumbledore. The pain made his hands jerk as he wrote one simple word .

-------------------------------------------

Help  
-------------------------------------------

"He...Hedwig..." his voce came in gasps "Take...th...this to Dum...bled...ore...HURRY!" Harry handed his snowy owl the parchment and watched her fly through the window. Harry hope she would reach his trusted headmaster soon because he didn't know how much more pain he could endure.

Harry didn't know how long he lay on the floor crying from the pain. It seemed like days. A great pain from his shoulders filled every nerve in his body with the feeling of lightning. A sound like an egg cracking reached Harry's ears as his shoulders seemed to explode. Harry saw blood splatter on his bedroom walls. It was his blood.

He started to lose conciseness when he heard loud popping noise. 'Could it be help?' he thought 'They are to late I can't stay awake.' In the fogginess of his mind he thought he heard a scream. He tried to focus his sleepy thoughts, but he couldn't concentrate. Harry lost himself in blackness.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Ha ha ha it is alive, Ok the first chapter is done. I plan to but the second chapter up soon . Well until next time my readers peace out.


	2. The lost piece

Last words: This chapter will be from the view of my favorite professor. Well hope you enjoy my fic. On with the show!!!

WARNING: This chapter had blood

Chapter 2  
The lost piece

Severus Snape had always thought of himself as having a strong stomach. Serving the dark Lord had exposed him to a good deal of horrible sights. He had seen children raped in front of their parents, grown men had cried as they were forced to slaughter their own family, and the worst had been Voldemort's new pension for forced cannibalism. But none of those sights were anything like what he saw before him. A room that had once held the last hope of the wizarding world had been transformed into a massacre of blood and organs.

Only a few hours ago he had been discussing plans to use against Voldemort with Albus Dumbledore. They had made only a little progress on a plan when the meeting had been cut short. The Potter boy's owl had flown through the window and deposited a letter in the aged Headmaster's lap. Just by looking at the letter he had known something was wrong. The outside of the envelope, and on closer inspection the owl itself, had been speckled with red dots. Red dots made from spattered blood. Albus had wasted no time in ripping open the parchment to read the letter.

The letter had contained a plea for help, a plea that couldn't be answered for two hours. He had watched in horror as Dumbledore had wasted time to try and rouse the entire Order of the Phoenix. When the entire group had finally gathered they had left for Private Drive. The group had spread out and searched the area for Death Eaters while he had run to the boys' room. The room itself hadn't been hard to find, power rolled off the door in waves. But it was inactive magic; it had only been residue form whatever had happened.

He tried to open the door that led to the boys' room but it was sealed shut. There had at one time been several muggel locks on the door but they had melted to the door and its frame. Wasting no time he had rammed his shoulder into the door full force. The wood had given in easily with only a slight popping noise, and he had stumbled into hell.

Of all the thinks he thought would await him none were close to what existed in the room. What was once Harry Potter lay in shreds on the floor, he tried to stifle the scream that escaped his lips. Something was moving on the boys open back. The small figure was covered in blood and torn pieces of Potter. The shape resembled a small child, but it looked more animal than human. Two small wings no larger than three inches each poked out of the things shoulder blades. With disgust and fascination he watched as the small thing tore itself out of the boys' body.

The creature finally freed itself and fell to the ground. It haphazardly pushed itself onto its hands and knees. It took a moment to steady itself before it looked at its surroundings. Severus found that he couldn't move as the things eyes fell on him. The blood child looked up at him with the same emerald green eyes as the dead boy it had crawled out of. The child started to push itself to its feet when the Order finally started up the stairs.

The members of the Order seemed to have a similar reaction to the carnage before them, a few fell to their knees and begin to vomit. Albus and the Weasley twins were the first to recover. They shakily trained their wands on the child preparing to attack should it make any fast movements. The child saw this and smiled. Its white teeth contrasting eerily to the blood covered skin. It was then that the child spoke.

"Zyuu (pronounced Juu) is sorry. Zyuu made a little mess but she will clean it up" The child raised its hand and pointed at what remained of Harry Potter. Before anyone could stop her she lit the body on fire. Three hurried water spells were too slow, too late to stop the fast burning fire. It took less than two seconds for the body to become nothing but a pile of soggy ash.

"Oh Merlin" One of the twins cried, trying to rush forward. But the attempt was stopped by the other twin. The child just smiled at the antics of the people who mourned for the boy before turning its gaze back towards him.

The look in the child's eyes was almost as disturbing as the carnage he had discovered moments before. The small girl before him looked no bigger than an eight year old, he could tell it was a girl because of the lack of clothes, but she looked up at him with her eyes filled with lust. She started forward towards him and again Severus found he was unable to move away. Soon she stood right in front of him, her eyes staring strait into his.

"Kneel before me," she commanded and he felt his boy obey, "Severus Snape I bind you by blood." She reached forward and smeared some of Harry's still worm blood on his forehead. He didn't need a mirror to know that she drew a lightning bolt upon his brow. "I hold you by magic." He felt a small shock pass through his spine causing him to sit up straighter. "And I worship you by love." She leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips, before sliding her small tongue into his mouth. She only kissed him for a moment before pulling herself back.

"While I am here you shall be my protector. I will sleep now. I expect to awake clean and in a large soft bed. When I awake you will be there to await further orders. If you fail me you will suffer pain worse than the boy did." With that said the girl fell forward into Snapes' arms. He picked up her sleeping form and turned towards Dumbledore.

"What the Hell just happened?"

"I think it best if we return to headquarters and try to sort this out. When this child awakens we will need to have our questions prepared," Severus nodded. They wouldn't be able to do anything without the girls' knowledge. "When we return Severus I believe you may wish to comply with her demands. We should try to avoid any further bloodshed." Albus, Severus, and a few others  
returned to Grimmauld. The order members who had remained set about cleaning up the mass amounts of remaining blood and collecting Harry's personal items.

* * *

Okay I would like to thanks my helpfull beta who has cheacked over my work so hopefully you guys don't get hung up on my bad spelling . The third chapter is about half done so please bear with me. I will be focusing on this story for a bit but i will be updating my previous stories eventually 


End file.
